


Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

by duinath



Series: All These Things That I've Done [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duinath/pseuds/duinath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Through Sick Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing, pretty much just a version of the fade kiss.

"I'm more interested in _felt_ ," Taevel says. The chantry banners are swaying slightly in a gentle breeze. The ever present snow is pristine, untouched. He moves. One, two, three steps. He's so close. He can feel the warmth of Solas' body, see his eyes widen. He holds his gaze and leans in, his nose barely grazing his cheek, their lips not quite touching. Solas' breath is warm on Taevel's lips. He waits, barely breathing.

Nothing.

He pulls back, his face burning. "I'm sorry," he says, "that was..." He trails off. It was what? Desperate? Stupid? Childish? Is he ever anything else when it comes to Solas? He turns away, hiding his face. He needs to think of something, some apology, some explanation to fix this. He can't think at all with Solas looking at him.

Solas grasps his shoulder. He turns him back to face him, pulls him close. He is frozen, caught. Solas looks him in the eye, searching. For what? Their lips brush once, softly. He inhales shakily. With a muttered curse, Solas crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. It is white hot and overwhelming, nothing he would have expected. Solas always seems so perfectly controlled, unattainable, but this kiss is nothing like the man Taevel has come to know. 

He staggers slightly, cluthing onto Solas' waist. It's like riding out a storm, Solas just keeps coming and Taevel can't help but to open for him, his tongue licking into Taevel's mouth, his breathing harsh and uneven. 

He's held tight. Solas is so much stronger than he would have guessed. He lets out a soft sound, and Solas' calloused hands come up to frame his face. Taevel bites at his lips hungrily. He slides one hand up Solas' back, his other arm wrapping around Solas' waist. He's so close. He can't get close enough.

Solas gasps, and pulls away. His lips are very red. Taevel's mouth is throbbing. "We can't," Solas says, "it isn't right. Not even here."

Taevel looks at him. Looks at Haven. It is still, silent. The snow is falling in soft cold flakes. 

The snow had come toward him like an avalanche. He ran for his life, every part of his body sore and tired. 

Everything is still. Silent. 

"Am I dreaming?"

Solas inhales slowly, exhales. "We both are."


End file.
